conflictnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Units
The Units in Conflict of Nations: Modern War are the foundational building blocks of your military campaign. You will begin each game with a contingent of early modern units placed strategically on your selected Homeland nation; the selection of which is entirely dependent upon your nation’s military doctrine, resources, and terrain. Each unit is individually named and consists of a division of troops. Units are located on the map with identifying icons, and individual units can, and should, be stacked along with other units in order to amplify their military strength. Beginning your game with Tier 1 Technology from the early-modern period of the 1980s and early 90s, subsequent research will allow you to build and mobilize units from the mid-modern period of the 2000s (Tier 2), and lastly, with ultra-modern units (Tier 3). There are 9 types of units, each fit for a different role: Infantry, Armored, Support, Helicopters, Fighters, Heavies, Naval, Submarines, Missiles. Only infantry other than Special Forces can occupy territory. Infantry Motorized Infantry A basic infantry unit, mobile and strong in defense. Mechanized Infantry A lightly armored unit that can provide support to artillery and armored vehicles. Naval Infantry A unit trained for naval combat. Naval infantry do not need a harbor to embark on or disembark from a transport ship. Airmobile Infantry A highly mobile shocktrooper that can be relocated easily via aircraft and perform Air Assaults. Special Forces An elite Infantry that uses its training in hard terrain and stealth to prepare ambushes and surprise attacks. National Guard A cheap militia infantry that can be mobilised quickly and provide support to regular troops. Insurgents Weak insurgents Armored Combat Recon Vehicle An infantry vehicle with a bonus to recon. Can reveal stealth units and is useful for killing infantry. Armored Fighting Vehicle A well-armored and well-armed vehicle used in close-range combat. Especially effective against infantry. Amphibious Combat Vehicle A naval version of the Combat Recon vehicle, able to embark and disembark transport ships without the use of harbors. Main Battle Tank An extremely heavily-armed unit, equally effective against light and armored troops. Often the main force of a ground assault, these require support from mechanized or motorized infantry. Tank Destroyer A defensive armored vehicle designed to kill other armored vehicles. Support Towed Artillery A cheap, low-range artillery unit effective against stationary targets. Requires support from infantry units to be most effective. Mobile Artillery A mobile version of the towed artillery, slightly stronger in both offense and defense. Requires support from infantry units to be most effective. Multiple Rocket Launcher A long-range, mobile artillery unit tht provides artillery support to a wide area. Equally effective against Infantry and Armored units. Mobile Anti-Air Vehicle A low-range air support vehicle, providing anti-air capabilities to a single army. Mobile SAM Launcher A mid-range anti-air support unit, launching surface-to-air missiles at high-flying planes and fighters. Cannot attack helicopters. Theater Defense System A long-range air support system, providing anti-air capabilities to a wide region. Especially effective against missiles. Cannot attack helicopters. Mobile Radar A ground-based radar able to detect most units. Has almost no attack value, but is useful for tracking troops in an area. Helicopters Helicopter Gunship A medium-armed helicopter specialized in killing infantry. Attack Helicopter A heavily armed helicopter specializing in killing armored ground units. ASW Helicopter A specialized helicopter designed to detect and destroy submarines. Fighters (Planes) Air Superiority Fighter A fast, anti-air fighter jet. Naval Air Superiority Fighter An Air Superiority fighter which is able to take off and land on aircraft carriers. Stealth Air Superiority Fighter An Air Superiority fighter which is invisible to most radars. Does not declare war when flying through foreign airspace. Strike Fighter An anti-ground fighter jet. Naval Strike Fighter A Strike Fighter which is able to take off and land on aircraft carriers. Stealth Strike Fighter A Strike Fighter which is invisible to most radars. Does not declare war when flying through foreign airspace. UAV An unmanned reconnaissance aircraft. Later versions of this unit can perform ground strikes. At the highest level, it does not declare war when flying through foreign airspace. Heavies (Planes) Naval Patrol Aircraft An anti-naval and anti-submarine aircraft. AWACS An early warning aircraft which can detect distant ground and air movement. Has no attack value. Naval AWACS An AWACS which is able to take off from and land on aircraft carriers. Has no attack value. Heavy Bomber Long-range heavy bomber which has the capability to launch missiles. Stealth Bomber A Heavy Bomber which is invisible to most radars. Does not declare war when flying through foreign airspace. Naval Corvette A small fighting ship used in coastal defense. Frigate A large, medium-range ship effective for anti-naval and anti-air combat. Has some anti-missile capabilities as well. Destroyer A small, agile fleet escort ship effective against naval units and submarines. Can carry and launch missiles. Cruiser A large armored ship dedicated to anti-naval warfare. Extremely effective against other ships. Aircraft Carrier A weak ship that can carry and launch aircraft and helicopters. Requires naval support in large fleets. Submarines Attack Submarine A submarine designed for anti-surface warfare. Ballistic Missile Submarine A submarine with the capabilities to carry and launch missiles. Missiles Conventional Warhead A conventional explosive warhead. Is effective against buildings. Chemical Warhead A warhead which contains chemicals, killing units and citizens with ease while leaving infrastructure mostly unharmed. Nuclear Warhead A warhead containing nuclear weapons. Highly effective against buildings, units, and citizens. Cruise Missile A low-flying missile. Cruise missiles can be launched by submarines, launchers and some ships and aircraft. These are the cheapest and weakest. Ballistic Missile A mid-range missile, launched by ballistic submarines and missile launchers. These cannot target troops. ICBM Missile An intercontinental missile delivered by ICBM Launchers. These are the most expensive and most powerful. Cruise Missile Launcher A ground launcher for cruise missiles. Ballistic Missile Launcher A ground launcher for ballistic missiles. ICBM Launcher A ground launcher for ICBM missiles. Officers Infantry Officer Airborne Officer Armored Officer Fixed Wing Officer Rotary Wing Officer Naval Officer Submarine Officer Category:Units Category:Game Mechanics